Alternate ending to Casino Night
by telenica
Summary: The Casino Night you know, with my own personal ending.


Needless to say I do not own The Office or any of the characters. Takes place right as Roy is leaving the scene:

Pam POV:

Tonight was going really well. I won a lot of money, mostly from Jim, and I was having fun. Roy was getting tired, and he was a little drunk, so he decided to leave. I was standing at the side of his truck when Jim came walking by.

"Just try not to lose too much money, just in case you still want a honeymoon." Roy joked.

"Ok." I giggled.

"Oh, hey, Halpert!" Roy called to Jim as he passed by a truck. Roy asked Jim to keep an eye on me. I knew that there was no need to ask. Jim would jump in front of a train for me. He was just that kind of friend, that kind of guy.

As we watched Roy pull away, Jim turned to me and asked "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good," I joked. "especially after I took all of you money in poker" I smiled at this expecting Jim to also. But he didn't. His face got serious and his lips formed a straight line. I had seen that face before, it was the same face he had when he was jinxed for a whole day.

"Yeah, uh, can I talk to you about something." The way he was looking at me made me feel a little uncomfortable. I tried to lighten the mood with another joke.

"About when you want to give me more of your money? We can do that now. We can go inside. I'm feeling kinda good tonight!"

"I was just," He looked at me and I could feel my spine shiver. "Um. I'm in love with you." I couldn't breath. My head was spinning. What had he just said?

"What?" I muttered. I felt like I was going to be sick. How had I not seen it before? He had been there since the beginning.

"I'm sorry if that's weird for you to hear, but I needed you to hear it." He was staring deep into my eyes. I could feel my knees shaking. Why was it when he told me that he loved me, my heart sped up? Did I feel the same?

I could not speak, so Jim continued. "Probably not good timing, I know that."

"What are you doing?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I had time to stop them. Jim's face dropped. "What do you expect me to say to that?" That I love you to? I couldn't say it.

"I just need you to know once." His voice was pleading with me. I looked into his eyes, but all I saw was Roy. I felt my heart ripping apart.

"Well, I um, I, I can't." I wanted to cry but nothing came out.

"Yeah." He said staring at the ground.

"You have no idea," I started to say. But Jim interrupted.

"Don't do that."

"What your friendship means to me."

"Come on. I don't wanna do that. I wanna be more than that."

"I can't." The look on his face broke my heart. But I couldn't let him get to me. "I'm really sorry if you misinterpreted things." He started to cry. I wanted to run up to him, tell him I was lying, but I kept thing of Roy. "It's probably my fault."

"No, it's not your fault." He said. I don't think that in his eyes anything would ever be my fault. I could see tears starting to slip from his eyes. "I'm sorry I misinterpreted our friendship." He said while wiping his eyes. He started to walk away. I wanted to turn around. Yell out to him, but the Roy in the back of my mind stopped me.

I had to talk to someone. The first person I thought of was Jim. I told him everything. How had I not seen it before? The little looks, the number of times he had come up to my desk, the way I felt when he said "Hey!" in the morning. I decided to call my Mom.

I went up to the office and walked straight pass my desk. I pick up the phone at Jim's desk and dilled my mom's number. The phone rang twice that than I heard, "Hello?"

"Mom." I said. My voice almost breaking.

"Pam? What's wrong?" I heard the concern in her voice.

"Mom," I was scared to tell her. "Jim. He told me, he told me that he loved me, and then he kissed me."

"Oh, Pam. When?" There was something in her voice that I could not read, concern, happiness?

"About ten minutes ago." Just thinking about it made me shiver. The way he looked at me with those pleading eyes.

"And? What did you do? Did you say it back?"

"No. I didn't know what to say."

"Pamela. He is your best friend."

"Yes, I know."

"And do you feel the same way?" I took a sharp breath. Did I?

"Uh, I don't know Mom. He's my best friend."

"And?" She said. She was baiting me on.

"Yeah. He's great." I told my Mom everything Jim and I did. All the pranks we played on Dwight. She always saw more in them than I did.

"Pam? Are you in love with Jim?"

I paused for a moment. "Yeah. I think I am." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jim walk into the room. My heart fluttered and I could not focus. "Um. I have to go."

"Pam what's going on? Pam? Oh, take care."

"I will." I hung up the phone and turned around. I looked at the ground than looked back up. "Listen Jim." I started to say, but I was cut off.

Jim's lips were on mine. They were soft. He kissed me passionately with the love he had held back for all these years. I couldn't think about what was going on. All I wanted to do was kiss him. I moved my hand to his shoulders and then to the back of his head. His hands were placed on my back, wrapping around me tighter with every second. The kiss was so passionate, so different than when I kissed Roy.

Oh my God. ROY. I slid my hand down to his chest and pushed away. I had just cheated on Roy. I kissed someone, and it was not Roy, it was Jim.

Jim looked down at me. His eyes once more pleading. I looked up at him. I wanted to kiss him again. I shoved the thought of Roy away and kissed him again. This time the kiss was even better. We fit perfectly in each others arms. I ran my fingers through his hair. It felt so right. I had never had a kiss so perfect. I couldn't remember a time anything felt so right. I couldn't focus on anything else, I didn't want to focus on anything else. Time was just a haze. And before I wanted to, we pulled apart.

Jim smiled down at me. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Yah, me to." It felt prefect. The kiss was just how I had imagined it. Jim smiled and leaned down to kiss me once again. And then reality hit. I was still engaged to Roy. His lips were merely centimeters from mine when I said "Jim."

He pulled back, stunned my prevention of the kiss. "Your going to marry him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I nodded, slipping my hands down his chest, resting them in his palms. We looked at each other and kept holding hands until Jim backed away. I looked down at my hand imagining them still resting in Jim's. When I looked up, the door to the office was open and there was no Jim.

My left hand started to burn. I looked down at the finger where my engagement ring rested. It suddenly felt strange, the ring on my finger looked ugly. I ripped it off and stared at it. It felt even wrong holding it. I turned around placed it on the desk behind me, and ran out of the room.

I knew the elevators would take too long, so I ran down the stairs. I ran out the front doors and into the parking lot just in time to see Jim a foot from his car.

I yelled out, "Jim!" He stopped but did not turn around. "Jim!" I called out again. But he did not turn around. Rather he started to walk towards his car again. "Jim!" I yelled this time, pleading with him. I could feel the tears running down my face.

With the final call, Jim turned around and ran up to me. He put one hand around my waist and one on my cheek. "I, I love you Jim." I said looking him in the eyes. I could not lie to him or myself or anyone anymore. "So please, just don't leave."

Jim smiled and leaned down and kissed my forehead. He laughed and said "That's all you ever needed to say." I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him full on the mouth. We stood there kissing, and I only thought about how perfect it felt. When we pulled away I buried my face in his chest. He smelt so good. Standing there in the middle of the parking lot of Dunder Mifflin, I felt the happiest I had ever felt.

If you review I will make you cookies.


End file.
